Heroes at Hogwarts
by sisters of Percy
Summary: Five Demigods, chosen which are Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Leo and Reyna are going to Hogwarts. Not your typical crossover story. WARNING - REYNICO FANFICTION AND NOT FOR SOLANGELO FANS.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes at Hogwarts – Chapter 1

Nico POV

Someone was pounding on my door. I didn't want to wake up. After a few agonizing moments, I got up ready to kill the person on the spot. I opened the door. And I was doused from head to toe in water. I immediately knew the person…Percy. Idiot Jackson. And he was standing there holding an empty bucket, grinning madly. Jackson, you will be seeing my father soon. Percy was still grinning like an idiot, then he told me that "Chiron wants to see you at big house. Bye." And he ran away, still smiling. I banged my head on the door, and slammed it shut. Still angry at Percy, I changed my clothes and I 'did not' think I needed a bath after what Jackson did to me. I went to big house and gave Percy my death glare.

Percy POV

Me, Annabeth, Reyna and Chiron were waiting for Nico and Leo. After some time Nico walked in and gave me a death glare and was grumbling about 'how many painful ways I was going to die'. I just gave him a cheery smile, but he just glared at me. Annabeth noticed this and asked me what was wrong. I casually replied "I just dumped a bucket full of water on him. Nothing to worry about." Annabeth replied "Percy, you are so going to die." Just then Leo burst in screaming 'TEAM LEO!'. All exept me face palmed. Just then Rachel walked in and casually said 'Hey' to Chiron. Chiron started to explain why he had called us. "There is my friend, Albus Dumbeldore…" everyone started laughing, Nico said, "What kind of name is Bunblebore?" More laughter. Chiron again started to explain, "Its Dumbledore, now you have to listen to this carefully, there are wizards and witches also in our world." "How come I didn't know?" Annabeth said. "because I didn't tell you" replied Chiron calmly. "so, as I was saying that you five are going to Hogwarts, which is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to help the Order of Pheonix to defeat Voldemort and protect a boy named Harry Potter. He is in fifth year. And also protect Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. You will go there by plane"

Nico POV

I stared at Chiron. Then I said, "Are you mad? I will just shadow travel its safer" Chiron said, "Ok then, I will arrange Pegasus for the others. And besides the new ministry teacher, every teacher will know your true identity. And Nico mind your language" Just then Hecate came and told us "I am going to bless you and give you your wands."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Sorry guys I know its a really short chapter, but this is my first fanfiction so please stick to it. I will try to upload a chapter every Sunday. Don't worry, for you guys a little glimpse of fanfic future (whoosh) - _Percy and Nico are going to play a prank on Will Solace...thank you, please drop a drachma for another few seconds._ BTW I (or I would rather use we because me and my bff we are both writing this fanfiction) really HATE Solangelo! (no offense to Solangelo fans) Thank you for reading this chapter, I will try to update faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A new chapter! I am feeling really great because I got my first review! I know it probably sounds boring because before writing this fanfiction I used to ignore author's notes and all but now I don't. So,on to the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

3rd Person's POV

Annabeth's wand was made of owl feather,a little seaweed and olives. Percy's wand was made of Pegasus feather,seaweed and owl feather. Leo's was of phoenix feather, lava and a little celestial bronze. Nico's contained Thestral feather, shadow and poplar. And Reyna's contained imperial gold, Thestral feather and eucalyptus leaves.

Reyna POV

When we were ready, Chiron brought out 2 Pegasus. Chiron said, "Percy and Annabeth will go on Blackjack, Leo and Reyna will go on Porkpie, and Nico will shadow travel." I was like, "Sorry Chiron, I am not going with Leo." Leo asked "Why? I am the Bad Boy Supreme..." I quickly said "Shut up" before he could say anything else. "Okay then go with Nico" said Chiron "No problem" I replied. Nico stared at me so I asked him, "What?". He looked a little startled and said quickly "Nothing just sightseeing" I asked him "and whom are you looking at?" "No one, I swear I wasn't looking at you." He replied hastily "But I didn't say anything about myself." I replied. Nico said, "Look a monster" And then he shadow travelled.

 **Nico POV**

'I really acted like a fool' I thought "I'll just shadow travel back and no one will notice" I said and Shadow travelled back.

 **Annabeth POV**

Chiron's eyes wandered around checking if everyone was present when suddenly Nico appeared besides me but Chiron didn't notice. I asked him "where did you go just a minute earlier?" he seemed to hesitate before replying but said "I forgot something in my cabin". Chiron said "when you will reach there, eat some ambrosia especially Nico because you're going to shadow travel. You will get your stuff, owl and train ticket once you arrive there. And try to make friends and not enemys ... so, what are you waiting for GO!" After saying that he trotted over to see new campers.

 **Reyna POV**

Leo, Percy and Annabeth said 'goodbye' to Reyna and Nico. After they were gone Nico said "hold my hand, I am going to shadow travel." I held his hand tightly and braced myself...and we plunged into darkness. I had experienced shadow travel before but this was different, the shadows were darker than usual I couldn't see anything but I could feel Nico's hand gripping my hand tightly and I relaxed a bit. Then we shot out of the darkness into the light. We saw mortals everywhere. We had landed in front of an old abandoned house. There were two huge trolleys with owls in front of us. One was named 'Nico' and the other was named 'Reyna'. "hey Reyna!" a familiar voice said. We both (Nico and Reyna) turned and saw that there were Percy, Annabeth and Leo standing there. They also had their respective trolleys. "so...I checked our tickets and the date is of day after tomorrow. What should we do?" said Leo. "if Chiron gave us this address and we have landed on the right place, which we have, then we just have to search for clues, there should be a place for us to live until day after tomorrow."(I know I forgot to mention but Chiron gave detailed address to everyone) replied Annabeth. My eyes roamed everywhere in search of a good place and they rested on the house in front of us. It was all black and old. Not a single mortal gave that house any attention. "i found it! How could I be so clueless!" I said loudly. "What? Where is it?" asked Nico. "It is the house in front of us!" i said. "but how can you be so sure?" asked Percy. "look i will show you" i said and walked to one of the mortals and asked her pointing towards the house "What is there? I have glasses and can't see clearly" "why, there is certainly a wall dear" replied the kind lady. "thank you" i said and she walked away. "see, it means the mist is hiding this house. I am guessing its the order of the phoenix Chiron told us about. Lets go ring the bell" I said. We all agreed.

 **Sorry. I know I uploaded late but I have guitar classes and lots of homework. And, sorry for the cliff hanger. I will reveal every thing in the next chapter. Special thanks to Child of knowledge for sending a review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, if you don't like Reynico then don't read or review this fanfic. We are telling this again because we got a review in which she/he said me to stop shipping Reynico because Solangelo is like more appropriate, well, sorry to tell you but this is our fanfic and we can write this however we want and we ship Reynico and always will ship Reynico! Also, I know that my grammer is not really good but please stick to it. So, back to the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

Leo POV

What Reyna said made sense. I wanted to get in. So, as usual I went and rang the door bell. After a few seconds, a woman with red hair opened the door. Then she asked me, "What is Black?" That is easy, I thought and replied "Nico is Black!" She shook her head and Nico gave me a glare. Percy said "No! Blackjack is Black" Nico looked at us weirdly, sighed and pushed us aside. He went to the front and said "Sirius is Black" The woman let us in and gave each of us hugs. Nico looked like he wanted to pull himself from the hug, but the womans grip was tight. She introduced herself as 'Molly Weasley'. As we walked in, I noticed that the whole place was black and dark. "Nico, is this your house its all dark and gloomy." Said Percy. "Why are you all targeting me!?" said Nico "yeah, stop teasing him only because he is younger than you both" snapped Reyna. Annabeth sighed and asked Mrs. Weasley "Where are the others ma'am?" "Oh, I don't like formalities! Call me Mrs. Weasley. And this is the Order of phoenix's secret base" said Mrs. Weasley opening a door.

Inside were a bunch of weird people wearing gowns. I asked them "Why are you all wearing gowns?" Mrs. Weasley looked at me and said "They are cloaks and not gowns." I raised my eyebrow. 'Okay, why not, now we wear cloaks, pointy hats, take a stick in hand and go save the world' I said to myself sarcastically. Then a man with long black hair introduced himself as 'Sirius Black' "Okay, so he is Sirius Black?" I asked Nico. He nodded. The others introduced themselves as 'Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severeus Snape, Mad Eye Moody and Shackle bolt'. After a while they asked us to introduce ourselves. We all looked at Percy. He was looking up. Then he looked at us and asked, "What?" "You explain" I said. He glared at me, turned at them and said, "You know, the Greek and Roman gods are real. When they have kids with mortals they are called demigods or halfbloods. My name is Perseus Jackson but I prefer it Percy, I am son of Poseidon, Greek god of seas, earth shaker, etc." "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Said Annabeth. "Reyna, just Reyna, daughter of Bellona Roman goddess of war." "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Greek god of death, underworld, gold, silver, etc." "Leo Valdez, Super sized Mcshizz- ow" Annabeth just hit me on the head. "Okay. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Greek god of fire, blacksmiths, craftsmen, etc." I said.

Everyone's eyes widened and Sirius dropped the tea cup he was holding. Suddenly a boy with red hair came in and asked, "Oi! Has anyone seen my owl?" he saw what was going on and quickly said, "Umm….. I guess he's in the kitchen." **(I don't know the gender of Ron's owl)** and he climbed upstairs. Snape narrowed his eyes at us and asked, "Gods are not real, if they are prove it." Thunder rumbled. Percy looked up and said, "I'll explain it uncle" He looked at Snape and said, "Can you speak any louder, so that my uncle up there would blast you and give proof that gods are real." Annabeth smirked and said to Reyna, "Told you he will say something like that" our 'mature Percy turned at her and stuck his tounge out. He turned at Snape raised his hands and all the water from every goblet present there rose upwards turned their shape into horses and returned to their places. Every wizard present their stared at him in awe.


End file.
